The Watching
by potterfan2006
Summary: Just a cute one shot on how you never know who's watching, or why. Computers can be the gateway into a whole other world if you just let them be.


**Note-** Thanks to my Beta Jessi for the helping me with this story. This story came to me one night when I was sleeping and it would not let me go until I wrote it down so I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I do now own any of the people that you would know from Lord of the Rings they all belong to the late JRR Tolkien. I don't have any money so please don't sue.

The Watching** By: potterfan2006**

Do you ever get that feeling that when you turn on your computer, you're being watched? I know what you're thinking - what is she talking about?

Well, you know those desktop wallpapers with the people staring right at you? Doesn't it feel like they're watching you? Like they can see right into your soul with their piercing gaze? It never scared me until I saw THIS ONE WALLPAPER…

Hi, my name is Izzi and this is my story.

I woke up one morning and turned on my computer. There he was, as plain as day, standing all pretty like and looking straight at me. Who do you ask? Why none other then Aragorn, the handsome ranger of the north turned King from Lord of the Rings. At first I thought nothing of it then I started noticing some subtle differences in my computer. First it started off as files missing then it turned into documents showing up that I never saved. Ok so that doesn't seem so strange right? Someone just coming into my room and getting on my computer and saving their work without me knowing, right?

One day however I log onto my computer and the desktop pop's up – without any Aragorn. He was gone, just the background was left! So I said to myself, "Wow, that's strange". But by the time I rub my eyes he's back! I was like "What the? How can this be? He wasn't there a minute ago!" So I chalked it up to being tired, as I had not had a good nights sleep in years. Although I still found it unnerving, no matter how many times I told myself that it was just my imagination. I found it strange; there was something off with that desktop.

Then a few more weeks passed and everything was seemingly back to normal. Boy was I ever wrong - the biggest change was yet to come.

The next day not only was Aragorn there but his adoptive father Lord Elrond of Rivendell was there too. They were carrying on a conversation! Then they turned to me with a shocked look on their faces. Elrond then bowed to me and said, "My Lady Welcome back."

Shaking my head I though, "Come on what the heck is going on here? I must be exhausted because I am seeing things again. There is no way this is real,"

Once again I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times – but they were still there, staring into my eyes.

Then I said to myself, "I need to be getting more sleep."

Elrond must have heard this because he answered me. He said, "I assure you my lady that you are not seeing things."

I shook my head and went to bed. I knew I was crazy and that sleep would solve all my problems.

I woke up five hours later from a nightmare and then I sat down at my desk to drink some water. That's when I heard Elrond's voice again and he sounded concerned. I took my computer off of sleep mode and there they both were, starring at me again. Ok nothing wrong so I turned to go back to bed when I heard Elrond again, "My Lady are you alright? You don't look so good." I shook my head and answered, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare that's all. I am feeling that I need to get back to bed because I feel a headache coming on." So Elrond instructed me to take something for it and then go back to sleep. So naturally I did.

As the weeks slowly passed Aragorn, Elrond and I started talking more. People thought that I was crazy talking to my computer but all I could say to that was think what you want people! This is who I am deal with it!

So that is my story of how I came about talking to two very wonderful people who are a matter of fact watching me as I write this now. I can hear them laughing at me in the background. So all I can say is that you'll either believe me or you don't but trust me when I say they are watching. They are always watching.

So next time you see a computer desktop staring at you, stare back at it to see what it does. You may be surprised at what happens next. You never know were you will find your next best friend and your guardian angel. I mean hey - you could be next.

The End 


End file.
